Eternal dawn
by UnicornGoddess199x
Summary: Ana is Bella's younger sister. She falls head over heels for one of Jacob's friend, only to be heart broken when she realises that he is not the one for her... ONLY! to realise that she was meant to be with another werewolf all along. There is a reason why Alice trusts her, but will she be able to handle the huge respnsibility that has been thrust in to her life?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

 _ **So this is my first time writing here... please be niice about it :)**_

 _ **This story is Twilight: New Moon, but with my additional character, Ana.**_

 _ **Her personality is sort of similar to Bella's and I hope you'll love her.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but Anastasia is mine! :)**_

 _ **So...I'm the third wheel?**_

It's been a while since I've been home alone. There was always Bella, who was in her zombie state after her break up with her long term boyfriend, Edward Cullen. And Charlie, who just wanted to be there for us... Mostly for Bella…

I had time to myself today, but I ended up missing the company of my sister, even though it always felt like she wasn't even there sometimes, it's better than being stuck here with the rain pouring its heart out, outside. So I basically cleaned the house, watched some television and ate as much as I wanted to.

My name is Anastasia Swan; I'm the famous Bella Swan's younger sister. I basically look up to her as my older sister, and I happen to live under her shadow because I'm more of a social outcast than she is. I just turned 15 on the 19th of November and I'm doing my junior year at high school, I skipped a few grades.

I guess you could say I look like my sister, but the only difference is that I have crystal blue, doe-eyes while she has a unique chocolatey brown, my height is a few feet shorter than hers (she's five foot four and I'm five foot one), my hair used to be brown and wavy like hers but now it's brown with some light-purple-but-almost-grey-looking streaks on them. My mom used to tell me that it's because I'm wise, but I highly doubt it.

I know what the Cullens are, and most of them treated me like part of the family. Rosalie wasn't a huge fan of Bella and I knowing about their secret, and Jasper still had trouble with human blood so he distanced himself from us.

Lately after I found out about the Cullens, weird things have been happening to my body, outside and within. My senses have heightened, I can see ten times better than before; I don't need to wear my glasses anymore, my sense of smell too; which sometimes can be a con more than a pro, my hearing is sharp, I can hear stuff people can't normally hear, like someone's phone conversation a few feet away and my hair is turning grey, I spotted a few grey strands and my friends find it amusing. Doctors say I may have Alexanders Genesis.

I heard Bella's truck drive in, but I didn't bother going to look out the window. She came in and seemed to be in a hurry, she was wet from head to toe.

She dashed through the house to the phone, keys still in her hand and she didn't even notice me, Humph!

"Chief Swan please," she said through the phone, "its Bella."

"Oh hey Bella," I wasn't surprised that I could hear their conversion, I continued to eavesdrop. "What's wrong Bella?" Charlie demanded.

"Can't I call you at work without there being an emergency?" There was silence for a minute.

"You never have before. Is there an emergency? How's Anna?" That last question seemed to alert her for a second, she looked around the house until her eyes landed on me, I awkwardly waved at her.

"Yeah she's fine, Dad. And nah, I just wanted directions to the Black's place – I'm not sure I can remember the way. I want to visit Jacob; I haven't seen him in months." She says

Charlie spoke again, his voice was much happier, "that's a great idea, Bells. Do you have a pen?"

She wrote down the directions and he told her to take me with her, as if I need babysitting, humph!

I had to dress up appropriately first, since I was in my pyjamas and I don't I want Jacob to see me in my pyjamas. After that, she drove quickly through the storm-darkened streets out of town. I was clueless to why she wanted to see Jacob now all of a sudden, until I saw two motor bikes covered at the back of her truck.

So she wanted him to fix 'em I guess... And I'm just tagging along... Should've stayed at home

_/_/_

 _ **AN: I know I jumped most parts of the book, but I just felt like starting here instead… Cause then then it would be loooong before I finish, sorry. But please vote, follow and comment**_ __


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys" Jacob greeted them halfheartedly.

"Hey Jake" the short one said without looking away from Bella, she awkwardly smiled at him, his grin was so impish. He then winked at her.

"Quil, Embry- these are my buddies, Bella and Anna."

"Charlie's daughters, right?" The brawny one asked us, holding out his hand towards Bella. "That's right" she confirmed, shaking his hand. He then came over and shook my hand, his grip was firm, it looked like he was flexing his bicep.

"I'm Quil Ateara," he announced grandly, stepping back, facing Bella again. "Nice to meet you Quil" she said. The tall one looked shy.

"Hey, I'm Embry Call- you probably figured that out though." He smiled a shy, cute smile and waved with one hand, which he then shoved in the pocket of his jeans. I was flustered and all I could manage to say was a breathy "yeah." I probably looked like a dead fish, luckily my sister saved me from the attention. "Nice to meet you too."

"So what are you guys doing?" Quil asked, still looking at Bella.

"Well, we're going to fix up these bikes," Jacob explained inaccurately. But bikes seemed to be the magic word. Both boys went to examine Jacob's project, drilling him with educated questions. I was probably too busy drooling over Embry to pay attention to what they were saying, hopefully he didn't notice that I was staring.

But sadly, he did, but instead of looking creeped out, he smiled. A genuine smile. And I was supposed to smile, like a normal girl would, but instead... I looked away.

As I was busy convincing myself that the greased cloth I used was way more interesting than Embry's face, I felt someone's presence near me, I could hear his heartbeat, it was speeding up... He was nervous? Awww

"So... Anna?" I had to crane my neck upwards so I could see his face. This is the part where I say something... "Um, yeah?" He smiled.

"I see you into dirt bikes." He looked down at my greased up hands. I felt self conscious about them now, I hid them behind me so he would stop looking.

"Well, not really... I kinda do, but I was just helping him remove some parts." I almost stuttered.

"Cool, maybe one day we could remove some parts on my bike" was he flirting? Am I supposed to have a witty comeback or...?

"That'd be great, I love removing parts on motorbikes." He raised his eyebrows, but covered my stupid comment with a laugh. My pale cheeks are probably red now.

"What grade you in by the way?" At least he's trying to make a conversation with me instead of making an excuse to get out of this awkward situation.

"I'm a junior, and you?" He seemed a little shocked by this, "I'm a sophomore, wait.. How old are you?"

"I'm 15, how old are you?"

"I'm 16, wow, I guess that makes you Einstien junior huh?" I giggled- probably the first normal thing I've done so far in front of him.

"Nah, I doubt."

I noticed how close he was standing next to me. I was leaning against the hood of Jacob's Rabbit, and he was leaning next to me, his arm was supporting himself behind me, meaning that he was very close. If he was any other guy, I would've probably awkwardly shifted back.

"I like your hair by the way and-" he was about to say something else until I looked up again and my eyes got lost in his deep brown eyes, "... And I like your eyes to" he said slowly. "Thanks" my voice sounded breathy again, I focused on that greasy cloth again.

"But what's up with the gray though, it looks cool, but I'm just curious"

"It's a story for another day." So I just confirmed that I'll see him again

"Does that mean you wanna see me again" he smirked, his face getting a little closer to mine. My lips formed a straight line.

"Yeah right" I blushed and looked away... Was I trying to be sarcastic? Am I doing a good job at this?

"We're boring you, aren't we?" I faced the direction of the voice, it was Jacob, saying it to Bella. "No, I just have to go cook for Charlie" she looked at me and how close Embry was, we shifted apart.

"Oh, well, I'll finish taking these apart tonight and figure out what more we'll need to get started rebuilding them. When do y'all girls want to work on them again?"

"Can we come tomorrow?" I was happy when she said this. Meaning that I'll probably see Embry again. I looked up at him and he was looking at me too. "Hey, are you good with maths? Wait, of course you are. What I meant is, can you help me with maths?" He looked nervous and his heartbeat was beating rapidly fast again. I tried not to nod my head too much like an eager bobble head.

He grinned, "great! Tomorrow then" I smiled back and nodded again, because I did not trust my words.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jacob" I heard my sister say. I faced Embry again and slightly waved at him goodbye, he smiled and waved back.

As soon as we were out sight, we heard Embry and Quil say "Woooooooo!" Followed by "ouch" and "hey!"

We both giggled, actually... We were laughing. I've never seen my sister this happy ever since the break up. "I'm glad to see that Quil is having a good effect on you" I teased. She laughed and bumped her shoulders with mine. "I see Embry has taken a liking to you" she commented. "Nah, he just wants help with maths, that's all" it's hard to believe that he would actually like me in that way.

There was a short silence before she said "he's cute though" I chuckled and shook my head, that does not sound like Bella at all, but I didn't say anything. I'm just happy that she is happy...

And he wants to see me again

AN: Please Vote and comment❤❤❤


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: you know the drill... :)  
**_

Under this shelter, raised on cinder blocks, was what looked to me like a completed automobile. I recognize the symbol on the grille, at least.

"What kind of Volkswagen is that?" I asked

"It's an old Rabbit - a classic."

"How is it going?"

"Almost finished," he said cheerfully.

"Jacob, what do you know about motorcycles?" Bella asked as I went to put my hands on the exterior of the car. I turned to look at Jacob as he shrugged.

"Some. My friend, Embry has a dirt bike. We work on together sometime. Why?" Embry... Interesting name.

"Well... " Bella pursed her lips, she seemed to be considering something, maybe wondering if Jacob would agree or not.

"I recently acquired a couple of bikes, and they're not in the greatest condition. I wonder if you could get them running?"

"Cool." He seemed truly pleased by the challenge, "I'll give it a try." Bella held up one finger in warning.

"The thing is..." She explained "Charlie doesn't approve of motorcycles. Honestly, he'd probably pop a vein in his forehead if he knew about this, so you can't tell Billy". I'm starting to think this is a bad idea too now. Bella could break her leg by tripping on her own shoelace, imagine her on an high horsepower motorcycle, this is not gonna end well.

" Sure sure, " Jacob smiled "I understand

" I'll pay you " she said

He seemed offended by that. "No, I want to on help. You can't pay me"

So they made a deal, Bella will give Jacob the other bike, and all he has to do is fix it and teach Bella how to ride it.

"Um, Bella?" I asked, not sure of how I will put this.

"Yeah?" For a second there, Jacob almost forgot that I was there. "Are you sure this is safe? I mean, with you being clumsy and all..." I looked at the floor then back at Bella, she seemed to understand my worry for her safety.

"Look, Anna, I'll be fine, Jacob will teach me, I'll even wear a helmet." I could tell she was lying about the helmet part, I sighed.

"Can I also ride the bikes?" I asked, using my crystal blue eyes to make the best puppy face ever.

"Absolutely not!" She seemed horrified by the fact that I'd even ask that. "But-"

"Nope, sorry kiddo" Jacob said this time "this is for adults only" I glared, then sighed... Great

"Wait a sec - are you legal yet? When's your birthday?" Bella asked Jacob

"You missed it", he teased, his eyes narrowing in mock resentment. "I'm sixteen."

"Not that your age ever stopped you before" I muttered

"Sorry about your birthday." Bella apologised.

"Don't worry about it. I missed both of yours." He said, "what are you, forty?" He then looked at me, "your hair is turning grey but you still look twelve" I rolled my eyes and Bella sniffed. Psshh, my grey hair means I'm becoming wise... I thought of what my mom told me.

"Close"she said.

"We'll have a joint party to make up for it Bella, and... You should get some hair dye" Jacob teased as he picked a strand of grey from my head.

"Been there, done that" I replied, feeling a little self-conscious about my hair. I tried dying it once but in a week my hair was back to being grey and purple.

"Sounds like a date" Bella said, his eyes sparked at the word. No doubt this guy has a crush on Bella.

"Maybe when the bikes are finished - our present to ourselves" she added

"Deal, when will you bring them down?" She bit her lip, embarrassed, "they're in my truck now," she admitted

"Great." He seemed to mean it.

"Will Billy see if we bring them around?" I asked

He winked, "we'll be sneaky"

They both went to Bella's truck while I waited, looking around, picking up some greasy tools and wiping the grease off with some cloth, which had more grease, making my hands worse.

Few minutes later, they skulked back to the garage. Only a teenage boy would agree to this: deceiving both our parents while repairing dangerous vehicles. He didn't see anything wrong with that picture. Bella watched while he and I went to work, I do know a little about motor bikes...

_\\_

 _ **AN: please vote and follow ❤**_

 _ **The next part is when she will meet Embry :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: you know the drill... :)_**

The motorbikes didn't need to be hidden any further than simply placing them in Jacob's shed. Billy's wheelchair couldn't maneuver the uneven ground separating it from the house

Jacob and I started pulling the first bike -the red one, which was destined for Bella- to pieces immediately. He opened up the passenger door of the Rabbit so Bella could sit on the seat instead of the ground, then we continued to work, I sometimes enjoyed getting my hands dirty, but not all the time though.

While we worked, Jacob chartered happily, bringing only the lightest of nudges from us to keep the conversation rolling. He updated us on the progress of his Sophomore year of school, running on about his classes and his two best friends.

"Quil and Embry?" Bella interrupted. "Those are unusual names"

Jacob chuckled. "Quil is a hand-me-down, and I think Embry got named after a soap opera star." I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I can't say anything though. They fight dirty if you start on their names- they'll tag team you"

"Good friends" I raised one eyebrow.

"No, they are. Just don't mess with their names." Just then, a call echoed in the distance.

"Jacob!" Someone shouted.

"Is that Billy?" Bella asked.

"No." Jacob duchess his head and it looked like he was blushing under his brown skin. "Speak of the devil," he mumbled, "and the devil shall appear."

"Jake? Are you out here?" The shouting voice was close now.

"Yeah!" Jacob shouted back and sighed.

They waited through the short silence while I attempted to gently remove a piece from the motorcycle, until the footsteps that I heard metres away got closer was when I looked up. Two tall, dark-skinned boys strolled around the corner into the shed.

The first boy was shorter than the other one, he was more burly. His white T-shirt strained over his well-developed chest, and he seemed gleefully conscious of that fact. His hair was so short it was almost a buzz.

The second boy caught my eye the most. He was slender, and almost as tall as Jacob. My lips parted a little, my saliva almost choking me at the process. His black hair was chin length and parted in the middle, one tucked behind his left ear, while the right side swung free. He was handsome in my opinion.

My knees felt like they were being electrocuted as I jolted upwards and stumbled backwards, knocking off the motorcycle. But Jacob easily caught it and steadied me at the same time. How embarrassing.

"Are you alright?" I almost didn't hear what he was saying. My words probably weren't gonna function properly so I just eagerly nodded my head so he could let go... And I could hide under his car and die.

Both boys stopped short when they witnessed my little accident there. But luckily the attention went straight from me to Bella. The thin, good-looking-boy-in-my-opinion glanced swiftly back and forth between Bella and Jacob, then his eyes landed on mine, and they stayed there. I hope my body doesn't embarrass me again, especially my knees because I depend on them to keep me standing.

Come on Anastasia... You can look away

One...

Two...

Three...

And my eyes went to Quil... Who had his eyes on my sister. A slow smile showing across his face..

AN: ❤❤❤❤


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys" Jacob greeted them halfheartedly.

"Hey Jake" the short one said without looking away from Bella, she awkwardly smiled at him, his grin was so impish. He then winked at her.

"Quil, Embry- these are my buddies, Bella and Anna."

"Charlie's daughters, right?" The brawny one asked us, holding out his hand towards Bella. "That's right" she confirmed, shaking his hand. He then came over and shook my hand, his grip was firm, it looked like he was flexing his bicep.

"I'm Quil Ateara," he announced grandly, stepping back, facing Bella again. "Nice to meet you Quil" she said. The tall one looked shy.

"Hey, I'm Embry Call- you probably figured that out though." He smiled a shy, cute smile and waved with one hand, which he then shoved in the pocket of his jeans. I was flustered and all I could manage to say was a breathy "yeah." I probably looked like a dead fish, luckily my sister saved me from the attention. "Nice to meet you too."

"So what are you guys doing?" Quil asked, still looking at Bella.

"Well, we're going to fix up these bikes," Jacob explained inaccurately. But bikes seemed to be the magic word. Both boys went to examine Jacob's project, drilling him with educated questions. I was probably too busy drooling over Embry to pay attention to what they were saying, hopefully he didn't notice that I was staring.

But sadly, he did, but instead of looking creeped out, he smiled. A genuine smile. And I was supposed to smile, like a normal girl would, but instead... I looked away.

As I was busy convincing myself that the greased cloth I used was way more interesting than Embry's face, I felt someone's presence near me, I could hear his heartbeat, it was speeding up... He was nervous? Awww

"So... Anna?" I had to crane my neck upwards so I could see his face. This is the part where I say something... "Um, yeah?" He smiled.

"I see you into dirt bikes." He looked down at my greased up hands. I felt self conscious about them now, I hid them behind me so he would stop looking.

"Well, not really... I kinda do, but I was just helping him remove some parts." I almost stuttered.

"Cool, maybe one day we could remove some parts on my bike" was he flirting? Am I supposed to have a witty comeback or...?

"That'd be great, I love removing parts on motorbikes." He raised his eyebrows, but covered my stupid comment with a laugh. My pale cheeks are probably red now.

"What grade you in by the way?" At least he's trying to make a conversation with me instead of making an excuse to get out of this awkward situation.

"I'm a junior, and you?" He seemed a little shocked by this, "I'm a sophomore, wait.. How old are you?"

"I'm 15, how old are you?"

"I'm 16, wow, I guess that makes you Einstien junior huh?" I giggled- probably the first normal thing I've done so far in front of him.

"Nah, I doubt."

I noticed how close he was standing next to me. I was leaning against the hood of Jacob's Rabbit, and he was leaning next to me, his arm was supporting himself behind me, meaning that he was very close. If he was any other guy, I would've probably awkwardly shifted back.

"I like your hair by the way and-" he was about to say something else until I looked up again and my eyes got lost in his deep brown eyes, "... And I like your eyes to" he said slowly. "Thanks" my voice sounded breathy again, I focused on that greasy cloth again.

"But what's up with the gray though, it looks cool, but I'm just curious"

"It's a story for another day." So I just confirmed that I'll see him again

"Does that mean you wanna see me again" he smirked, his face getting a little closer to mine. My lips formed a straight line.

"Yeah right" I blushed and looked away... Was I trying to be sarcastic? Am I doing a good job at this?

"We're boring you, aren't we?" I faced the direction of the voice, it was Jacob, saying it to Bella. "No, I just have to go cook for Charlie" she looked at me and how close Embry was, we shifted apart.

"Oh, well, I'll finish taking these apart tonight and figure out what more we'll need to get started rebuilding them. When do y'all girls want to work on them again?"

"Can we come tomorrow?" I was happy when she said this. Meaning that I'll probably see Embry again. I looked up at him and he was looking at me too. "Hey, are you good with maths? Wait, of course you are. What I meant is, can you help me with maths?" He looked nervous and his heartbeat was beating rapidly fast again. I tried not to nod my head too much like an eager bobble head.

He grinned, "great! Tomorrow then" I smiled back and nodded again, because I did not trust my words.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jacob" I heard my sister say. I faced Embry again and slightly waved at him goodbye, he smiled and waved back.

As soon as we were out sight, we heard Embry and Quil say "Woooooooo!" Followed by "ouch" and "hey!"

We both giggled, actually... We were laughing. I've never seen my sister this happy ever since the break up. "I'm glad to see that Quil is having a good effect on you" I teased. She laughed and bumped her shoulders with mine. "I see Embry has taken a liking to you" she commented. "Nah, he just wants help with maths, that's all" it's hard to believe that he would actually like me in that way.

There was a short silence before she said "he's cute though" I chuckled and shook my head, that does not sound like Bella at all, but I didn't say anything. I'm just happy that she is happy...

And he wants to see me again

 _ **AN: Please Vote and comment❤❤❤**_


End file.
